(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the towel and its role in the health and fitness industry.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A health club provides an ideal atmosphere for its members to pursue personal health and fitness goals. The communal characteristics associated with membership spawn many friendships as fellow members find themselves sharing a limited number of fitness machines. As peak volumes are reached, however, members are faced with a multitude of health hazards. The focus of the present invention is to provide its users a safeguard, with respect to perspiration, as they pursue personal health and fitness goals.
Prior art reveals the need for a towel specifically designed for golfers, health club patrons, and beach goers alike. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,229 to Eberhart (1991) discloses a beach towel which includes pockets at the corners and a weight in a sealed package for each pocket; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 330,140 to Lerner (1992) discloses an ornamental design for a towel having an inside pocket to wipe off golf clubs and balls; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 347,542 to Sheppard, Jr. (1994) discloses an ornamental design for a combined towel and fastener; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,705 to Melov (1994) discloses a cleaning aid comprised of a towel having a cleaning cloth stitched over part of its area and a fibrous scouring pad stitched over part of the cloth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,880 to Wike (1995) discloses a beach towel or blanket with pockets that have integral closures lined with waterproof or water-repellant material; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,914 to Meek (1995) discloses a combined wiper and head cover for a golf club, including a club head scrubber, and the method for applying the cover to the club and in particular the putter; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 363,404 to Cute (1995) discloses an ornamental design for a golfer's towel having terry cloth and chamois portions; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 385,742 to Bird (1997) discloses an ornamental design for a workout towel detailing artwork in the lower portion; U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,698 to Mondragon (1998) discloses a pocketed towel equipped with an adjustable strap for securing said towel to golf and gym equipment/apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,761 to An (1998) discloses a tri-sectioned, multipurpose golf towel comprising two sides of fabric, one side made of an absorbent material such as terry cloth, and the other side made of a more coarse material.
While the above mentioned items are all towel-related, some are multifunctional, and a handful are merely ornamental. However, none of them introduces color as a discriminatory factor between two sections of the same material.